finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy (ability)
.]] '''Holy', also known as Fade, White, or Pearl, is usually a very powerful spell which is made up of pure holy energy and as such deals holy-elemental damage. Despite it being one of the most powerful offensive spells, it is classified as White Magic and can often only be cast by White Mages. It is a counterpart to the Black Magic Flare, and the two often have similar graphics. Undead are usually weak to Holy magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Holy', also known as FADE in the Famicom release due to censorship issues, is a level 8 White Magic spell which inflicts a very large amount of damage against all enemies. The total damage dealt depends on the caster's Spirit. It is one of the most powerful offensive spells in the game, second only to Flare. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learnt by the White Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 50 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Holy' is a non-elemental White Magic spell. It can be learned from its respective scroll/tome, as with all other spells. It can be bought at Mysidia and in the secret merchant underneath the waterfall in the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy III '''Holy' is a level eight White Magic spell bought from the magic store in Forbidden Land Eureka. It deals light damage, and can only be used by the Devout or Sage. Unei can also cast Holy when she joins the party as a guest in the DS version. ''Final Fantasy IV Rosa learns '''Holy', translated as White in the SNES version due to censorship rules, at level 48; Porom learns it at level 52, and Fusoya knows the spell when he joins the party. The weapons Holy Lance and Asura's Rod have the ability to cast Holy when used as an item, while the Lightbringer randomly casts it after attacking (though the latter two are only available in the GBA remake). It costs 50 MP in the DS version and 48 in all other versions to cast. ''Final Fantasy V '''Holy' is a Level 6 White Magic spell, costs 20 MP to cast, and it is obtained in the physical side of the Fork Tower after defeating Minotaur. When Minotaur is defeated, he attempts to use the spell, but fails due to having no MP. He fades out after this. ''Final Fantasy VI Terra and Celes both learn '''Holy' through levelling up. For other characters, Alexander teaches the spell at a rate of x2. Oddly enough, it is classified as Black Magic in this game. It costs 40 MP to cast. In the SNES/PlayStation version, Holy was translated as "Pearl", but this may have had more to do with Ted Woolsey's creative translations than censorship, as the spell White Wind was translated as "Pearl Wind". This may be a mis-translation of the word "Pure", given the fact that Holy generally is White Magic. ''Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, Holy serves as a plot device, and as such, it cannot be used by the player in battle. Known as the "Ultimate White Magic" and summoned through the White Materia held by Aerith Gainsborough, it is the only magic spell capable of stopping Meteor, the "Ultimate Black Magic" summoned through the Black Materia that would destroy the world. Thus, it is actually more of a defensive spell than its other incarnations. The spell is a plot device and unusable by the player, and there is no equivalent spell for the player's use. Alexander's summon is the only Holy-based attack in the game, and summoning him or connecting his Materia to an Elemental Materia is the only way to inflict Holy-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Holy' returns to its classic high-damage usable-spell format for Final Fantasy VIII. It can be drawn from high level enemies encountered late in the game. It can be junctioned to statistics and elemental attack and defense through Elem-Atk-J and Elem-Def-J respectively. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Holy' is only usable by Eiko, and can be learned through the White Robe or the Angel Flute, her ultimate weapon. Beatrix is also able to cast the spell during the short time she is a playable character. Quina is also able to learn Lv. 4 Holy as Blue Magic, which deals Holy damage only to enemies with levels that are multiples of four. Holy costs 36 MP to cast. Tetra Master *Card 057 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium Lindblum, Freak/Boy ''Final Fantasy X It is the final ability in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It costs 85 MP to cast. Once Yuna fully upgrades her Celestial Weapon, the Nirvana, with the 1 MP ability, this spell can easily be cast in succession. Final Fantasy X-2 '''Holy' can only be obtained by equipping the Supreme Light or Sacred Beast Garment Grids and spherechanging through the coloured gates. Unlike its previous incarnation in Final Fantasy X, Holy now scores eight hits, though each causes less damage than the original. It costs 85 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Holy' is a form of white magic, cast off of the Divine Magic skill. It is usable by both White Mages and Paladins. Also, there is Holy II, which can only be cast by Proto-Ultima and Alexander, the latter of which also has an attack called Mega Holy. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Holy' is a Level 7 White Magick spell, and can be purchased at Balfonheim after the events at Ridorana. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Holy is a White Magick 11 License. It can only be obtained from a chest at the Pharos of Ridorana's First Ascent/Wellspring Ravel. It is a spell for both White Mage and Monk job classes, though Monks can only learn it after getting the Esper Chaos license. The Esper Ultima uses Holyja as a special attack. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Holy' is a spell only Penelo and the Esper Zalera can use. The spell causes damage to one foe. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Learned by the White Mage, '''Holy' is the ultimate White Magic, costing 600 JP to learn. It costs 56 MP to use and has a speed of 17. A dark version of Holy also exists in the game, called Unholy Darkness, known as Dark Holy on the PS1 version. In the PS1 version, there is also chance that the caster will say, "Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity! Holy!", before using Holy, and "Aurora, exhale bloody air! Dark Holy!", before using Dark Holy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Holy' can be learned by Bishops through the Nirvana Staff. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Holy' could be cast by combining any Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder Magicite with one Life Magicite, the latter being in the second command slot. It caused base magic damage to every monster, aside from Raem, and makes ghost monsters more susceptible to physical attacks. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Holy' is casted by piling Cure, Clear, and Raise. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Holy' is known as White in this game, and is a powerful Wizard Magic spell that can destroy all enemies quickly. Phoebe, Reuben, and Benjamin can use this, and it is non-elemental (there is no Holy element in Mystic Quest). It is second only to Flare. The Dark King can also use an upgraded version called Mega White. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Holy is a Brave Attack for Bartz and Terra, which shoots five orbs of light at the opponent. Terra also has Holy Combo as one of her Brave Attacks, which allows her to follow up the initial Holy with a barrage of fireballs before attacking with Ultima. In her EX Mode, Terra's Holy only fires three orbs, but can be cast twice in a row. Onion Knight is able to use Holy in his EX Burst, which summons a burst of light around the enemy. Kuja has two variations of Holy: "Holy Ring" which is a Brave attack that fires three rings of energy, and "Holy Star" which is an HP attack that fires an orb of light that explodes in a flash of energy. de:Sanctus